One of a Kind
by Bellacalliegal
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks but she doesn't know what she is walking into she befriends Alice falls for Jasper and what about Edward? Read please hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you all enjoy this!**

**BPOV**

I can't believe I am going to do this! Why am I going to live with Charlie? Oh wait now I remember I wanted to make my mom happy! Ugh! Well it's too late now to change my mind! I just hope this will be a good thing!

"Oh sweetheart! I can't believe your going to leave me! You know I can always stay home with you it's no worry!" My mom said. She has been saying this over and over again and it's starting to get annoying!

"Mom I thought we've been over this! You stay home with me and I know it makes you unhappy so I can go live with Charlie for a while and you can travel with Phil! Think of it as a vacation from me!" But she was still complaining! "I can stay home with you and we could do lots of fun stuff together!" I keep telling her there is no need to but she just won't listen! Don't get me wrong I love her insane but she can drive me insane!

"Mom I will be fine! I'm just going for a little while and besides you can't change my mind now I leave to go on the plane in 2 hours! So in the mean time let's have fun!" She looked at me for a while then started squealing and jumping up and down excitedly "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

**MOPOV**

I can't believe she is going to leave me! Of course I have Phil but my poor Bella is going to leave me to live with Charlie. I mean she used to hate going to Forks to visit him and now she is going to live with him! Oh well I better make the time I still have with my Bella before she leaves me!

**BPOV**

My last day with mom was great even if she begged me to stay with her. Sometimes I wonder who the adult is. But anyway I'm leaving home to go to one of the most sunless places In the world - Forks. Well I said my goodbyes to Phil and Mom now I'm off to my Dad - Charlie.

I was super happy to go see him but I hated where hoe lived! In Forks Washington the most sunless place in the entire world! It's always raining and when it's not it lookes like it wants to!

I know what I want but not this I have to labor through going to a new school! Oh school I don't even want to think of that! Only happy thoughts but I was far from happy.

Before I know it I'm in the arms of Charlie my dad! He gave me an awkward kind of hug he's not the one to show much emotion but I know he's a big softy! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even know we just pulled into the dirveway of Charlies -but now my- house until he slammed his door shut breaking me out of my thoughts.

Charlie doesn't have a big house but it isn't small either. So I get my own bedroom and space but we have to share a bathroom! Well it could be worse. Charlie leaves me to unpack my stuff while he goes to watch a game on TV. I finished unpacking my stuff and went downstairs to see if there is any food here. There is barly anything in the fridge so I make a mental note to go get some food tomorrow.

I go into the living room to ask Charlie if I could order pizza but I find a box waiting for me. Surprised I got a slice and a plate and sat down to watch with Charlie which he was happy for me to do. After the game I went upstairs to go through my nightly routine I did back in Arizona. I just finished then I went into my new room and went to bed. The day tired me out and I was glad for sleep but I was also worried about tomorrow. How would school be? Will they like me? They will all stare at me! I tried to push those thoughts aside for tomorrow - with little luck - I turned on my Ipod touch and put my earbuds in listening to a calming song.

Then I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is the second Hey! Here is the second chapter and this chapter she will be going to school and meeting everyone! Hope you like it! **

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up with a start and sat straight up in my bed in a frenzy then the room started spinning and I got dizzy! I had to lean on the head board for support. I don't know why I woke up so suddenly I don't remember my dream I guess it was bad since I woke up. I don't know.

I looked at my alarm clock and it said 6:32 am on it and I groaned! I was in no mood to get up and go to school! But I know I have to so I dragged myself out of bed wide awake but still half asleep. I quietly chuckled to myself.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and a pair of cloths I would wear for the day and headed to the bathroom to take my morning shower. I looked out of the window to see that Charlie's cruiser was gone. I was surprised of how early he left for work. But being the chief police I guess he has to get at the station early.

I took my shower and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo -which always calmed me- and then shaved real quick then turned the water off and wrapped myself in my towel to try to keep all the warm air on me. No success there in my rush I tripped and fell into the wall. Clumsy me! I was fine just got a little cut which I put a band aid on.

I hurried to get dressed and brush and blow dry my hair so I have time to eat but I didn't so I grabbed my bag phone iPod and keys and ran downstairs tripping on the last step! I took a breakfast bar and a mint and hurried out the door locking it.

I got lost only once to my surprise. I pulled in the parking lot with 15 minutes to spare so I went to find the office. It was easy to find they had a sign pointing it out thankful of that I hurried inside. I approached the desk and said "Hi my name is Bella Swan, and I'm new here today."

The lady at the desk looked up at me and smiled a very warm smile. "Hello miss Swan!" She was very enthusiastic about giving me my classes and the map and showing me the ways and she handed me a slip of paper for all my teachers to sign. Obviously she wanted me to fit in here just like Charlie.

I walked out quickly hoping to try to memorize every route and class in the five minutes I had. Sighing I followed my map to my first class English. Right before the bell rang I walked into something or someone. I looked up to see a beautiful boy with bronze hair staring at me.

Suddenly self conscious of myself which I never was. I blushed and stuttered. He just smiled at me. He has topaz eyes and a perfect face! He said "Hi I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?" I stuttered then cleared my throat and said "Hi Edward, my name is Bella Swan. Sorry I walks into you I wasn't looking where I was going."

He just smiled at me and said "That's alright Bella. No worries" he was still smiling at me and I smiled back saying "well it was really nice meeting you but I have to get to class see you later Bye!" He looked sad I was leaving but recovered saying " ok Bella see you later!"

I walked to English and got to class right before the bell rang! I got the teacher to sign my slip and I went to take a seat next to a boy with blond spiky hair and a baby shaped face and a girl that looked like a pixie she had to be only 4 ft 11 or at least 5 foot! The teacher then started the class.

The rest of the day kind of went in a blur! Then I was at lunch I bought a sandwich and was trying to figure out where I would sit then the boy I sat next to in English came up to me and introduced himself. His name is Mike and he asked me if I wanted to sit with him and his friends which I agreed to.

After lunch was Biology. I went to the lab and handed my teacher the slip and he told me to find a seat. Thankfully there were only a few people so I picked a table that was unoccupied. I stared out the window then daydreaming until the bell rang but I was pulled out of my reverie by the sound of the chair next to me moving.

When I looked up I saw Edward sitting there smiling at me. And I couldn't help but smile back at him. He was about to speak when the bell rang. I looked to the front of the room when the teacher started giving us a lecture.

The next thing I know is I'm at home in my room doing my homework. I was wondering how on earth I got here but I shrugged it off and went downstairs to make dinner.

Charlie got home around 7 and I had ziti made for him and me. "Smells really good Bells" he said gruffly. "Thanks so how was your day at work?" " oh it was fine nothing major or anything . One guy called to report his rat went missing. Anyway how was your first day?"

"Oh it was good I guess I have a bunch of hard classes to keep me occupied and I've meet a couple of nice kids there nothing much" that was the end of our small talk conversation. When we were done he got up to watch TV and I washed the dishes.

Later that night after I finished my homework I went through my nightly routine then I got into bed and thought about my day until I fell asleep.

**I hope u guys liked that chapter! Please write reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter it was really late like after 12:30 so I didn't put a lot of detail in the chapter! I will try to put more detail in this one! **

**BPOV**

Today I woke up to unusual sunlight coming through my window! I got out of bed quickly to see outside that there wasn't a cloud in the sky! I was surprised because every summer I used to come to visit and it was never sunny! But I am glad for the sunlight no matter what!

I opened my window to feel how warm it was and it surprised me because it wasn't totally cold out! It was kinda warm but still chilly. I skipped to my closet in a happy mood. "Hmmm… what shall I wear today on this rare sunny day?" I laughed at my silliness.

I looked in my closet to find just what I wanted to wear a blue tank top with blue lace on the bottom and short shorts. I take that out an go to the bathroom to take a shower brush my hair and teeth. After I'm done I get dressed and head into my room to look in a mirror as tall as me!

I look in the mirror and see me. I have brown hair with red in it chocolate brown eyes some faint freckles that you have to look really close to see and straight white teeth. I have a thin good looking body. I don't work out or do any kind of sports so I have no clue of to why I'm so thin. I can only way 110 at the most.

When I'm done looking at myself I blow dry my hair and put on my converse. I go downstairs to eat breakfast and I look out the window and see that Charlie and his cruiser are gone. I woke up early today so I have time to eat a bowl of cereal. When I'm done I wash the bowl dry it and go get my bag, phone, iPod touch, and keys.

I leave the house and lock the door. When I'm in my truck I wonder if it will be the same boring routine every morning. It got more humid out so I roll down the windows. It's not the nice dry air I loved back home but it's still warm so how can I complain?

I didn't get lost today thankfully. I see a bunch of people here early today sitting on the picnic benches talking, laughing and enjoying the heat. I don't see anyone I know so I get out and walk around for a little bit. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look around to see who it is but no one is there. I turn around and see Mike with a big goofy grin on his face.

" Hey Bella!" Mike was still smiling.

"Hey Mike!" I smile too because how can I be half hearted on a wonderful day like this?

"So are you enjoying this weather I bet your used to it because of Arizona."

"Yeah I'm actually happy that it's like this today I don't like the cold so this is better!"

"That's great I'm glad your happy!" Mike was so easy to like he wasn't shy but he wasn't totally loud either.

We talked for a little then we headed to English. We got there right before the bell rang. We took our seats and the chair next to me was unoccupied. I remembered a little pixie girl sitting there yesterday I wonder where she is. Anyway I was broken out of my thoughts by the teacher.

The next 2 subjects skipped by quickly. All I remember is a really hard calculus problem and getting hit in the head by a volleyball. Next was history. I went to class with Mike. I was surprised because he has most of the same classes as me so he's been walking me around. I was talking to him on the way to history and I said "Did you notice in almost every class there is a seat empty? I don't think it was like that yesterday."

"Oh yeah the empty seats belong to one of the Cullen's or Hales. They got adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and moved down here 2 years ago. The reason why the desks and seats are empty is because Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out of school on sunny days to go camping and stuff. I know this because my parents own a camping supply store and stuff. The Cullen's and Hales go there all the time for stuff."

"Oh ok. I was just curious."

"That's ok"

After history we went to lunch. I sat with Mike an his friends again. I meet this really nice girl Angela and her boyfriend Ben. They were cool. I guess coming here wasn't all that bad.

After lunch I went to Biology. On my way there I remembered Edward! I got really excited to be only disappointed when the bell rang he wasn't there. Then I hit myself internally. I'm an idiot he's a Cullen he's camping. I looked around the classroom to see another chair empty the table next to mine. It was practically next to me. I don't remember who sat there yesterday I guess it was a Cullen or Hale.

It was the end of the day before I knew it. The bell rang and I walked to my truck. I was surprised to find Mike, Angela, and Ben standing there.

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey Bella! We just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Port Angeles tonight with us." Mike asked me.

"That would be great I just have to talk to Charlie- I mean my dad - about it."

"Bella here's my number for you to call if you can come!" Angela was so nice.

"Thanks guys! Well I'll see you later!"

I got in my truck and left to go home.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! This is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm trying my best to write it! Please write reviews and if you want to add some stuff to the story I would be more than happy to read it! So please write reviews on the story tell me how it is so far. Thx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

BPOV

I got home after school and went up to my room to start homework. I finished no problem. Then I looked at the time and it was about 6 I should probably start getting dinner ready for Charlie. He got home early around 6:15 so he hung up his belt and came into the kitchen to greet me.

"Hey Bella! What are you cooking tonight?"

"Hi Cha-Dad. I'm making ribs for you."

"Oh yum."

"Hey dad, is it alright If I go to Port Angeles tonight with some friends?"

"Sure hon whose goin'?"

"Um... Ben, Angela, and Mike."

"Oh ok no problem be back by 10 though."

"Ok thanks dad"

"I'm just gunna go watch..."

"Yeah ok. I'm going to call Angela anyway."

"Well ok then" Charlie said gruffly.

He walked into the living room so I called Angela an told her I could come. She said we would be getting dinner there so I don't have to eat. She said they would pick her up in 15 minutes. I hung up with her because Charlie's dinner was ready.

I gave it to him to eat then I went upstairs to get changed into something warmer. I ended up in a tight fitting long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans and flats. I got a purse to put my wallet, iPod, and phone in it. Then the door bell rang. I ran downstairs tripping on the last step to get the door. I got it and screamed goodbye to Charlie before getting in the car with Angela.

We talked about everything random. Books , movies, classes, people. It was fun I'm so glad I agreed to go. We got there in 40 minutes with Mikes crazy driving. So we got to eat at 7. I had a mushroom ravioli it tasted great! After we payed for the dinner we walked around for a while.

We went into a clothing shop and we made Mike and Ben try on ridiculous outfits. We made them try on tuxedos, skinny jeans, baggy jeans, tight shirts, loose shirts, shoes, and hats! They thought it was funny because we made it a photo shoot! Then they made us try on ridiculous outfits like dresses: long, short, loose, tight, small, large. They also made us try on weird outfits like mini skirts and shorts jeans and HEELS!

When they told us to try those on I almost died there and then! Mike and Ben expected ME to walk in heels? No way not going to happen! But guess what… it happened! I was walking -trying to walk- in the heels with little success. I fell more than I usually did and I couldn't get the hang of standing! It made me feel better because Angela had some trouble too.

The boys were laughing at us so hard we made them put everything back which they did without complaint. Then Angela and I were laughing. I was so glad I came here this was the best! After we left the shop we went window shopping for a little bit then we had to turn around because there were no more shops and it was getting late.

We just turned around to go back when some drunk guys came to us. We walked faster so they wouldn't catch us but they caught up somehow. There were at least 9 of them and 4 of us.

"Guys on the count of 3 we sprint for a shop weather it's a book store or what got it" Mike said taking control

"Mike that's not a good idea for me I can barley walk strait without tripping over something! You expect me to run?" I was really worried now.

MPOV

"Bella calm down its going to be ok"

She wouldn't listen to me but would she rather get a few scrapes or possibly be killed?

BPOV

Did Mike just tell me to calm down? There are 9 drunk guys about to get us and he wants me to run! I might as well just scream " HEY COME GET ME"

"Bella, u need to listen to me now! If your so worried about running hold my hand and if u fall I can pull you up."

I had to say that was a pretty good idea and the guys were too close for comfort now.

"Alright but we have to go now!" I was scared to death!

"Ok 1…2...3!"

Mike grabbed my hand and we ran as fast as we could Angela and Ben were a little bit ahead of us but I have to stay focused on my feet!

We ran faster because they were now stalking us. I stumbled a little and Mike caught me just in time. We started running again but I couldn't do it I tripped and went down hard.

Angela and Ben were far now. And they kept going. Then I discovered a sharp pain in my left ankle.

"I think I broke my ankle Mike. Go run!"

"Bella I would never do that come on try to get up an I can carry you. There is a shop right down there hurry!"

He lifted me up and he started running as fast as he could but he couldn't run fast enough. He fell a few yards from the shop and I thought about crawling but a very warm hand grabbed the back of my shirt.

I screamed as loud as I could but it wasn't loud enough they covered my mouth with a hand so I bit it as hard as I could until I tasted blood. The guy started screaming and he let me go. I fell hard and started crawling away screaming for help but another guy got me and started to hold me down while poor Mike was getting beating up!

I squirmed and fought and screamed until I heard a deathly growl come from behind us. I think the drunk guys heard it too because even they looked to see. I took that chance to break out of there hold and go to Mike who was slipping in and out of consciousness.

The drunks tried to strangle me then but were thrown back by something or someone.

When I catch my breath Mike is trying to get up to see what threw the men back and we're both astonished to see Edward Cullen standing there looking deathly and another good looking guy with Blond wavy hair golden eyes a muscular body -about a muscular as Edward maybe a little bit more- and he and Edward are about the same height. They look like gods that came down from heaven.

They were coming over to us when one guy punched me so hard I flew back and saw stars. At that moment Edward's and Jasper's eyes both turned pitch black and they stalked over to the guy like he was there prey. They looked scary like really scary.

Then they lunged at the guy and I closed my eyes

**Cliff hanger! At least I hope it is! Please write reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here's another chapter! Hope u guys like it! Oh BTW there is some cursing in this chapters and a little violence nothing bad at all bit I have to give a heads up.**

EPOV

This can't be happening oh my god! I smelled her blood from where I was and I was at least 2 miles away! Jasper and I were hunting until he caught a really nice scent so we followed it. It turned out to be a small fox. I wondered -after jasper drained it- why would be here and not northern? But I pushed that thought aside because of what I smelled. Jasper seemed to smell it too. He was thinking that we should go drink it. The smell was intoxicating but I said to him "no I know that scent and if u drink it I will beat the living hell out of you!"

"_Where do you know that scent from_?"

"It's Bella! Remember I was telling you about her not even 10 minutes ago!"

"_Oh_ _then why can we smell her blood from_ _here_?"

Then we both realized it at the same time.

"OH SHIT" I screamed I started running as fast as I could toward her.

It didn't take me long to get there I am the fastest runner. Jasper arrived a minute after I threw the drunk guys off Bella and Mike. They both looked at us Jasper and I. They must of heard the growl that came from Jasper.

Then I didn't even see him. One of the bigger of the guys got up so fast and punched Bella with all his might that she went flying. I knew that would hurt her badly. She still seemed conscious but I didn't look at her to see if she fell into unconsciousness. I was focused now on my prey my enemy. Jasper and I started stalking the guy. He was an idiot. He thinks he can take us on?

Then Jasper and I lunged at the guy and killed him. I didn't feel bad at all about killing him. We didn't drink his blood but we certainly killed him.

I realized afterward of how much blood was here. It filled me up I wanted it I wanted that blood. My animal instincts wanted to take me over but I fought it down. I didn't realize Jasper left my side until he was whispering to Bella.

"Bella…? Bella…! Are you ok? It's going to be fine were going to get you out of here! I promise."

"Hmmm... Ugh … I smell it get me out of here I smell it!"

"Edward what's Bella talking about?"

I had no clue I tried to focus on her but nothing it was complete silence!

"I umm… don't know Jasper."

And I really didn't know.

"I'm going to call Carlisle. He can help us."

"Ok. Um… what do I do with her?"

"Help her up you idiot!"

JPOV

When I got there I couldn't believe the smell! It was like heaven! But I put that to the back of my head. I saw that a bunch of drunk men were lying around groaning.

Then I saw Bella she is even more beautiful than Edward described her. Even when she looks like a mess. Then a man got up and ran at her and punched her hard. She flew back and hit the ground hard I could hear that she broke something else and she was bleeding more.

I was white with fury by then (more white than usual). I swear I looked at that guy and I wanted to kill him. Edward and I both stalked forward then and lunched in harmony. He punched him hard that all his ribs on his left side were broken into pieces. I went for his neck and twisted it a fraction and he was killed.

I didn't feel bad at all.

I then looked at Bella. She had her eyes closed and she was pale white with red blood on her. I went over to her to help her out.

"Bella…? Bella…! Are you ok? It's going to be fine were going to get you out of here! I promise." I wanted to help this girl this gorgeous fragile human.

"Hmmm... Ugh … I smell it get me out of here I smell it!" Smell what? I don't smell anything but blood.

"Edward what's Bella talking about?" I'm confused here!

"I umm… don't know Jasper."

He doesn't know? "READ HER MIND MORON!"

"I'm going to call Carlisle. He can help us."

"Ok. Um… what do I do with her?"

"Help her up you idiot!"

Oh I'm the idiot? Please.

BPOV

After I closed my eyes I felt cold hands on me.

Someone was talking to me. Was it that blond haired boy? He was nice looking except for the death glares he was giving those guys.

Then I smelled it. It smelled good but disgusting! It smelled like rust and salt but with a good smell also it was sickening!

Hmmm... Ugh … I smell it get me out of here I smell it!"

Then they started arguing about stupid stuff! Ugh why won't they just get me in my bed!

In there conversation I heard the name Jasper. I wondered if that was the blond haired boys name was? Of corse It had to be it was only him and Edward there!

So Jasper was holding me why won't he help me? Then he picked me up so slowly like at the simplest touch I would break. I felt a pain in my right wrist and left ankle which are probably both broken! Ugh what will Charlie say? Then the pain was to much and I passed out.

**I hope u guus liked the chapter! Just a heads up agin I won't update this agin until like 9:30 pm tomorrow. Please write reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry! I'm on vacation and I had absolutely no time to update a new chapter! I'm so sorry that I made you wait! I know you hate me because I didn't update but you will LUV this chapter if you like Jasper and Bella! I hope you like it! **

** BPOV**

I woke up in a bed I didn't recognize. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room. I wondered how I got there.

Then I saw Jasper sitting on a chair a few feet away and he looked like he was sleeping. I sat up quietly so I wouldn't wake him up. I wanted to get a better look at him. But he woke up.

"Bella! Are you ok?"

"Hi Jasper! And yes I'm fine thank you for asking."

Jasper smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He was kind of like Edward except he has his own kind of personality. Don't get me wrong it's very similar to Edward's personality but it was different in a way.

I had no clue how I could get all that out of him by just smiling at me and asking if I'm ok.

**JPOV**

Bella was sleeping still. She has been asleep forever, but I like to watch her sleep. I know I know it sounds really creepy but it's true!

Oh and look at me I'm talking to myself in my HEAD! Edward can probably hear all this can't you Edward? I heard a muffled laugh from the hallway and I rolled my eyes. Silently laughing to myself.

I stopped immediately when I heard Bella stir. I sat down in a cushion chair and pretended to be asleep. I heard Bella try to get up quietly in the bed. Unsuccessful she sighed quietly.

I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. I said "Bella! Are you ok?"

"Hi Jasper! And yes I'm fine thank you for asking."

I smiled at her glad she was ok. Then I was surprised that she smiled back at me. She was happy but then concentrated like she was focusing on something and then confused but then happy again. It was sort of funny.

**BPOV**

"Jasper what are you doing here? Why am I in the hospital? Where is Charlie? Is he mad? I bet he's mad. Where is Edward? Where is Mike? Is he ok?"

"Bella calm down and stop asking so many questions!"

She was very worried about everything. I sent calming waves to her and she relaxed.

"Ok I'm sorry. But what's happening I'm very worried about everything."

"If you relax then I will explain as much as I can."

She immediately relaxed without my help.

"Alright first of all you are in the hospital because of what happened in Port Angeles. Drunk guys were trying to kill you and Mike and Edward and I saved you guys. I'm in here watching you to see if you wake up and to assist you Edward is doing the same for Mike. Mike is doing fine. He has a broken nose a concussion and his whole body is covered in bruises. He's fine he is doing a lot better than you though. And before I go into an explanation about that Charlie is at work and he isn't mad at all. He praised Edward and I because we saved you. By the way you never thanked me for saving your life."

"Why where are my manners?"

I climbed out of bed and jumped onto his lap. I hugged him tight and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you Jasper"

He beamed at me. He looked like he was glowing with happiness. I only just realized what I did when he took my face in his hands -urgently but gently at the same time- and he kissed me softly then a little more intense. Then he pulled back smiling big at me.

I couldn't help but blush and smile back.

**I hope you all liked the chapter. And again I feel terrible for making you wait! won't update another chapter for about a week. Just a heads up so I don't drive you totally crazy. Please write reviews! I'm sorry again and I hope you liked the chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the hold up with my updating I didn't have time. I know I know the lamest excuse ever! But I have been busy so I'm so sorry and I know this chapter will totally make up for it lol! Hope u guy's enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I woke up again in my bed at home. I remembered what happened and wondered if it was a bad dream. But it couldn't have been because my head hurts. I remember hitting it when I was knocked on the ground. But if it was a dream then I wasn't knocked on the ground. AHHHH all this thinking is making my head hurt a lot!

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get some Advil. I took some and instantly felt better. Then I went back to my room to grab my bag of toiletries and go to the bathroom. I went in the bathroom stripped off my clothes and hopped into the shower. I turned on the water and made it steaming hot.

I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. And put in my new strawberry conditioner. I know I know why would I have strawberry shampoo and conditioner? I only want my hair to smell like strawberries. Don't ask me why I just have this problem with smelling 2 different things. I'm weird I know.

The hot water started to run out and I washed myself with soap and shaved real quick. I turned the water off and wrapped my towel around me so I could hold in all the warmth. The mirrors were steamed so I wiped them off with a smaller towel.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw I had a big bump on my head and a scratch across my cheek. But otherwise my face looked normal. My same old brown hair with a hint of red in it, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, and some faint freckles. Same old me. I wish I was more girly sometimes.

I looked away from the mirror and looked down to see I forgot to bring in my clothes! I opened the door a crack to see if anyone was out there. No one was. So I wrapped my towel around me tightly and walked slowly to my bedroom door. Making sure to stay away from a window or something. I opened my door and quickly shut it behind me. Then I turned around and screamed.

Sitting on my bed was Edward and sitting in my chair was Jasper. I almost fainted. Jasper smiled at me "morning sunshine!" He said like it was perfectly fine to be in my room with Edward and me naked with only a towel to cover me.

I just stared in shock. My death hold on my towel started to loosen up and it started to fall. Then I snapped back to reality in a second and grabbed it as tight as I could. Thank god it only got about 2 inches below where I was previously holding it.

"I… what.. How I um"

"Good morning to you to. We came to check on you. Sorry we weren't here when you woke up. Mike was being a trouble person." Edward kept babbling but I wouldn't listen. Instead I took a step backwards toward the door and pressed myself against it.

"Bella are you alright? Your very frightened did we do something?" Jasper was getting concerned about me.

"I um… what the hell are you two doing in my room?"

"Well we're checking on you to see if your ok."

"Ok that's fine but being in my room without my permission isn't. How in the world did u get up here anyway? Wait I know the window. Oh and another thing if you didn't notice, IM FREAKING NAKED! Get out!" Did I need to spell it out for them?

"First of all before we leave your room, we had Charlie's permission. Second of all why would we come though the window? That's weird we were invited in by Charlie. And-" Jasper suddenly cut Edward off while he was speaking.

"Third of all we know your naked we can see that." Jasper was grinning like he was enjoying this a lot.

I looked down at myself and saw I still had my towel on. Did he had x-ray vision or something?

Then Jasper scoped me up and threw me to Edward. I didn't know why until a second later another boy came in. I remember him he was in my calculus class. What is he doing here?

"Hey Emmett." Edward was grinning

"Hey Edward! Hey Jasper! I heard you guys were playing a game called embarrass a human girl while half naked while throwing her! I wanna play too!"

"Sorry about him Bella he's a child. He likes to make humans and his families discomforts into a joke he finds embarrassing them hilarious."

I was just staring at them and then screamed "fourth GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

They were all startled by my reaction. Then the pixie girl from my English class came in and everyone stepped back.

"Edward, Jasper and Emmett get out before I throw you out! Let her have some privacy and stop making her uncomfortable! Now Edward put her down. And all of you say goodbye and don't bother her!"

Edward gently set me on my feet squeezed my shoulders in apologies and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then Jasper Emmett and Edward all said in harmony "Goodbye Bella we're sorry"

Then they walked out of my door and closed it behind them.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice. I'm really sorry about my brothers there a pain in the ass."

I had to laugh at that she was very nice.

"That's ok they took me by surprise and I got freaked out haha. Thanks for getting them out they were starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh I know what you mean. Well good thing you kept your towel up the whole time right."

"Yeah it's a good thing"

"I figured since your good friends with Edward and really good friends with Jasper and you just met Emmett maybe we could be Best Friends!"

"That would be great thanks for the offer"

"No problem it going to be so much fun! We could be like sisters! Like have sleepovers, get pedicures, and go shopping!"

"Wow your a real girly girl aren't you? Haha"

"Yeah sorry."

"It's totally fine. Oh since your my new best friend/sister can u pick out an outfit for me?

"OMG no problem! Wow you don't have a big or good selection do you? Well good thing we look the same size."

"What are you talking about?"

"I always have a extra outfit with me. Here wear this!"

It was a blood red tank top that made my boobs look big and nice. And a really small tight mini skirt.

"Wow this is nice?"

"Don't worry you'll get used to the outfits."

"Alice"

"Well when you get to know me you know never to argue with me it saves time. Your bra is a little bit too big it will show, wear my bra and I will wear your smallest one."

"Alice No! ABSOLUTLY not! This is not me!"

"We'll fix that I promise soon you will be used to this. It's easy now put on the cloths so we can go to the mall and buy you some new stuff."

"But…"

"NO BUTS PUT IT ON!"

She startled me

"Alright alright gosh"

"Another thing"

"Ugh WHAT!"

"You should stuff my bra."

"No. I'm not"

"Fine whatever but you look totally sexy now. And with the new clothes I buy you your going to be more sexy than ever! And wear flats with this outfit. Since your wearing a Red top and a black mini skirt-"

"Really tight mini skirt"

"Shush. You have to wear either black or red flats. Or a combo! Red with black sparkles! Perfect!"

"Whatever. I do look cute but the skirt I don't like. I want my skirts to be a little bit longer so it covers my butt up and the rest is fine. "

"The skirt isn't showing your ass now stop complaining! And that's fine."

"Alice my hair."

"Oh yeah let's see. Oh strait!"

"Flat irons over there. Dude your quick with hair" she got my hair strait in less then 5 minutes.

"Ok your all done now let's go!"

I looked at myself in the mirror and was awed.

"Alice I look stunning but it's not really me. Why are you making me look like this?"

"To bad you get what you get and you don't get upset."

"You didn't answer my question"

"Can we go now? The boys will meet us back here after our shopping trip and pedicures and manicures."

"Alice no pedicures or manicures!"

"To bad again! All the girls have them!"

"Ok fine but how am I going to pay for all of this?"

"Your not I am."

"You can't pay for all of it."

"Yes I can, I get 1000 dollars to spend a month so I can pay."

"Oh my god are you rich?"

"Yes. Now no more questions lets go!"

"Fine whatever"

We got in her yellow Porsche and I was struck in aw until Alice spoke again. It was so sudden it startled me. "So I heard what happened In Port Angeles. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I would probably be dead if Edward and Jasper didn't show up to help. Oh by the way I was meaning to ask them but I'll ask you. How did they know we were there?"

"Oh well that's good your alright. And Edward and Jasper were um… I shouldn't say this they should but I will anyway. They ... They were following you and your friends."

"They were! Why?" I was kind of freaked out by that why would they be following me? Are the stalking me or something? Then I remembered the kiss between me and Jasper and how friendly Edward has been to me. I wondered if they liked me. No that couldn't be it! Edward probably has a girl friend he is a perfection why wouldn't he? And Jasper well I don't know him well but I ended up making out with him. But I think I did it first. Yeah that's probably it. Or I'm delusional.

"Well I don't know why they wouldn't tell me but you should ask them today. After we shop"

"Ok"

We arrived at the mall a moment later. Then we went In and went to designer stores and regular shops and we talked about what we like and dislike and our past and what we want to do in the future. I was actually enjoying myself until Alice dragged me over to the shoes.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

She was squealing and jumping up and down. The bags on her arms were jiggling a lot. She had bags covering her arms and more bags covering the bags covering. And my arms were the same. I looked to see what she was so happy about when I saw the shoe store. She was looking at the newest tallest stiletto heels.

"Alice if you even think about buying me any kind of heels I will murder you."

She found that hilarious.

"Oh silly Bella! Why would you kill me? These are the best heels ever!"

"We'll first of all, I don't like them second of all I will die in them and third of all I don't want them!"

"Bella why would you die in them and how can u not like them?"

"We'll I can't walk strait and not trip over something in flats or sneakers and I don't like heels I like to be in flat shoes where I won't wobble as much as I would in those death traps!"

"Ok fine I won't buy you all high heels. I will buy you 3 pairs that you can pick out and the rest will be flats and maybe a new pair of converse sneakers. And no buts this deal is fair! Pick as many shoes as you want!"

"Alice! You already bought me every store we went in and now u want me to pick out as many shoes as I want! And 3 pairs of heels I will never wear them!"

"I don't care what you say! And I will make you wear them!"

"Ugh fine! Lets get this over with."

So we shopped and guess how many pairs of shoes she bought me 36 pairs! I still can't believe it! All the bags I mentioned earlier yeah on her arms there was 45 bags and all of those were tops. On my arm the same amount of bags but all bottoms! I will die in this mall.

"Ok we can go put these in my car then go grab lunch. Well it's about dinner so lunner. And then we can meet Edward and Jasper in front of a shop."

"Ok. Wait are we going to shop more?"

"Yeah but we're only going to get u a few outfits this time don't worry."

"What are Edward and Jasper going to do?"

"I don't know it was there idea."

"Ok"

So I got a slice of pizza ate it quick then we went to meet the boys.

"Oh Bells before we see them I was lying to you before it was my idea."

"Alice why did you ask them to be there?"

"We're shopping for dresses! So I asked them to help and say which ones they liked."

"Why! Why would they care?"

"We'll you know how I said earlier that I didn't know why they were following you? Well I lied again. They like you and I want there point of view on the dresses."

"Alice why are you torturing me?"

"Just deal with it ok"

"What why. Ok ok fine"

She squealed. Then we arrived at the shop. Both of the boys were there. When they saw us coming they straightened up and smiled at us.

"Hey guys!" Alice was too enthusiastic for my taste at me moment. But then again there her brothers. She just told me today. Alice has 4 brothers and 3 sisters a mom and a dad. All of her brother and sisters were adopted and so was she.

"Hey Alice. Hey Bella!" Edward was always nice to see but I was aggravated at Alice.

"Hey Alice. Hey Bella!" Jasper was also very nice and good to see but again Alice kind of ruined my perfect mood. Not that I wasn't happy to see them, I was but I was mad at Alice for making me shop more I have had enough.

"Hey guys! Great to see you both when I'm not half naked."

They started laughing and I was too.

"We're sorry we did that Bella we didn't realize how much we were embarrassing you." Jasper was apologizing for his Edwards and Emmett's behavior.

"Haha. That's alright. Don't do it again but your forgiven."

"Will you guys stop talking I want to shop!" How pushy can Alice be? I mean seriously.

"Alright let's get through this and go home! I'm going to need a bigger closet now!" I really am.

"Oh that's no problem I'm sure Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Anthony and I can do that." Carlisle is his father and Anthony is his other brother.

"That's great!" Alice would probably make them finish it by 9:00 tonight which I wasn't happy about.

"Ok let's go."

Alice went skipping in. But Edward and Japer were about to follow when I pulled them aside and said to them in a whisper "please only 1 dress"

They just smiled at me and said "but where's the fun in that" they said it at the same time and literally carried me into the store.

"No I don't want to try this on!"

"Common bells! Just try it." Edward wanted to see me in the dress and so did Jasper and Alice.

"But"

"No just put it on you like it and you know it now put it on." Jasper was pushing me into the dressing room again then he went to sit with Edward in the waiting area.

So I put it on and looked in the mirror I looked beautiful. I think they are trying to torture me into being more girly. This one was blue. It had a thin strap on one side and a thicker on the other and it slanted a little bit. It had a little belt with a flower for it and it was ruffled at the bottom but it didn't end it went back up on the inside. It was nice and me. It was short but not too short thank god. It was about 5 inches above my knee. Still short but not mini short.

"Common Bells we know your done changing come out and show us!"

I reluctantly came out of the changing stall. Alice was the only one there. And she was staring.

"Wow Bella you look gorgeous! That's perfect we are getting it for you! Edward and Jasper went to find another dress for you. I'll call them back. EDWARD JASPER COME HERE NOW!"

I was actually smiling at her. If she liked it then I could ask if we could be done. Then Jasper and Edward came back in and saw me. They both stopped in there tracks and stared open mouthed at me. They were about to drool when Alice said "Hey guys there you are do you like Bella's dress?"

They nodded there heads then came back to reality.

Jasper was first to speak.

" Wow Bella you look absolutely gorgeous. A perfection. You look beautiful."

Edward then said "Jasper you took the words right out of my mouth. Bella you look extraordinary!"

"Thanks guys your so sweet. I'm going to go change. Alice can we stop I found a dress I love and you all seem to adore it too."

"Of corse this is perfect and just your size"

So she paid and we left. Then we were in her Porsche with bags surrounding us and I asked "Alice why did you want to by me all this stuff and the dresses and shoes and girly stuff. Why?"

"Well I have gotten all of my sisters to be really girly and fashion addicts like me and I wanted you to be too. Rosalie loves glamorous stuff and Jane is addicted to new cloths and I love designer stuff so yeah. I just want you to be girly."

"Don't you like me as me?"

"Of corse your perfect the way you are but I want to help with your fashion choices."

"Alright your crazy."

"I know!"

So we blabbered on forever and then we went to her house. We left all the bags in the car because there all for me. I know right that's crazy there are over 150 bags In that car.

I met Alice's family. Emmett, Edward and Jasper weren't there at the time and after a while Anthony, Carlisle and Esme had to go do something. I also met Rosalie but we call her Rose and I met Jane. They were wonderful so kind but also outgoing. Alice drove me home a little after 10 so we got there by 10 after 10 haha! Then I saw what Carlisle, Esme, Anthony, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were doing. We got a new story to our house and a whole new extension.

I was standing there looking at it in wonder. Then Charlie came out and smiled and said "do you like it?" I was just stricken by the beautifulness of it.

**I hope u guys LUVED the chapter! I will post chapter 8 soon because I already started it! So please write reviews I would appreciate them. Tell me what u would like to happen next in this story. LUV y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! OMG I am so so so super sorry to make you all wait and I feel terrible so I have a really long chapter for you! Please review! **

BPOV.

"What happened to the house?"

"The Cullen's helped re-do it. I've always wanted that. And they said you and Alice went shopping so you probably got a lot. Your closet is the biggest room in the house."

I swear I almost died

"Ok I'm going to ignore how big my closet is and I'm going to check the house out."

"Well ok sweet heart I'll help Alice bring in all the cloths and shoes. Oh and Esme and Carlisle left. The boys are inside they're going to give u a tour. They are nice boys young gentlemen perfect for you to hang out with."

"Ok dad got the message I'm going to go now"

"Alright go into your room last because Alice has to bring in all the stuff."

"Ok dad"

I went into the house and Jasper scooped me up into his arms an carried me in the house. There was now a very long hallway leading to the living room. Then through the archway was the kitchen and then a new dining room. All the decoration looked the same but there was a bit more color to the house. They dragged me to an extra bedroom and bathroom. Then they showed me to my dads room which was HUGE! He has a king size bed, a flat screen TV, a desk and lots of movies and CDs lined up on the wall. Then he had his own bathroom and a walk in closet!

The closet his HUGE! It has 5 rows and each row is a different thing. The 1st row is underwear and socks. The 2nd is pants. The 3rd is shirts. The 4th is shoes and the 5 is accessories like jackets, gloves and ties.

The bathroom is the same size but it has a shower with and door and then it has a bath tub the size of a hot tub and then there WAS a hot tub. A sink and a bunch of other stuff like shampoos and conditioners soaps and lots of cologne.

I left my dads room struck with awe. And went to the other guest room and it was a little bit bigger than the other guest room. It has a small -but still large- walk in closet and a bathroom. Then Jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear "do you like the house so far darlin'?"

I was shocked Jasper called me darlin' and I heard a slight southern accent which fit him perfectly and I loved it!

"I love it Jazzy! It's wonderful! How on earth did you guys re-do this house that quickly that's humanly impossible."

"Well first of all what If we didn't do it at a human pace? And second of all I love the nickname you have givin' me darlin'"

I had to laugh at this he was too cute and funny. I wonder if he has a girlfriend? The thought made me kind of angry but then he smiled at me and it melted away like it was never there. He leaned close to me and I didn't move back I stayed put. He was right in front of me now and whispered "so do you want to see the back yard first or your room?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my waist. I am enjoying this a lot more then I am willing to admit. "Why don't I see the backyard first because as soon as I see my bed I will collapse in it out of sheer exhaustion. Alice took a lot of energy out of me today."

"Well that's fine darlin' but you have to look at your closet first before collapsing because Ali will have a hissy fit."

I laughed at that and he smiled and showed his cute dimples. Then he kissed my forehead and picked me up in his arms and walked Down two flights of stairs. Down another hallway and into the backyard. He put me down and I saw the perfect backyard!

There was a HUGE in ground pool! It went up to 12 feet and there was a diving board and a water slide going in! Then there was a hot tub! I was in heaven! There was also a TRAMPOLINE! They are seriously trying to kill me! There was also a swing hanging from a huge tree house that could be the size of half of our house now.

"Oh my god!" That is all I could think at the moment.

Jasper laughed and smiled at me. "So you don't like the house?" He was still smiling.

"Oh no I love it, it's just a lot to process and I think you guys are trying to kill me."

"Don't worry darlin' I would never hurt you and neither would my siblings."

"Ok. Can I see my room and closet now I want to sleep and get the pain over with. I'm sure Alice is waiting for me to play dress up."

"Haha. Actually I think she is."

"Jazzy! Please don't make me go through more hell. I've already had a very very VERY exhausting day."

"Don't worry bells I won't let anything happen to you that you don't want."

"Ok good. Hey what are you my protector now?"

"Only if you want me too. If you don't I won't try to protect you. But that would be a little hard because when I'm in a relationship with someone I'm very protective of them."

"Who said we were in a relationship?"

"I just did and if you don't want to be totally fine but you will have to explain that kiss we had and all the flirting."

"I never said I didn't want to be I was just surprised I didn't know we were. And how will I explain that? Your perfect! There is my explanation. I couldn't resist!" I can't believe I just said that but I was sticking to it.

"Haha. Well I know I'm perfect many many women have told me. And have you looked at yourself in a mirror correctly? Your a beautiful flower blooming perfectly. You stand out everywhere because of your looks and that's a good thing. Everyone admires you and your very hard boy to like."

"Ok I get your point mr. Hotshot perfection."

"Don't take that tone with me miss swan you will regret it later."

He was just joking with me and I knew it so I turned to face him an say "well too bad you'll have to catch me first" and I turned around and ran. Not the best idea for me but I stumbled and he caught me before anything happened.

"Caught you beautiful. What's my reward."

"I'll give you some money." I know the worst thing to say ever but still. I had nothing to say and I knew he was freaking rich.

"I'm disappointed."

"Why is that Jazzy?"

"Because I was hopping my reward would be your lips Darlin'"

"Well then take my lips if you want them."

"I think I will."

Then Jasper dipped me and kissed me away. He brought me back up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him intensely. Then I had to breath and pulled back. Jasper looked like he was glowing. Every time we kissed it was like that. But I probably looked the same I was so happy I could just kiss him again then Edward came out and stopped in his tracks. He saw us wrapped around each other and we pulled back immediately.

"Alice wants to know where you guys disappeared too."

"We're right here Edward."

Jasper said to him.

I was a little embarrassed.

"Ok we're coming just tell Alice to calm down. Don't throw a hissy fit."

I have known Alice for 1 day and I already know what she will do if we don't listen.

We went back inside and went up to the top floor which I had all to myself. As soon as we were on the top stair there was a door. I opened it and there was a dark hallway. There are 3 doors here. The first was a supply closet for me. The next was a set of stairs going down. I wondered where they went.

"Those stairs go down to one of the basements it's meant for you to hang out in. We haven't finished it yet because there is going to also be a secret door so you could sneak out or we could sneak in. Cool right!"

"Totally! That's gunna be really fun."

I don't know if they caught the hint of sarcasm but oh well. There was the last door-well there are 2 doors- at the end of the small hallway and I figured it was my room.

We walked to it and Edward and Jasper opened the doors for me and my jaw dropped. No wonder why they needed an entire floor. It had blue carpeting and purple and blue walls. It had a bed bigger than 2 king sized beds. It had a freaking chandler! In the corner was a huge mahogany desk and a bunch of posters. The posters weren't hanging on the walls because they wanted me to decide where they should go. There was a Mini library! I had my own personal mini library with new copies of ever book! OMG I'm going to die!

I swear my mouth was open so wide a truck could of drove into it. I almost died there and then.

"Why don't we show you to your bathroom. Then your closet." Jasper said.

We walked to the bathroom. I swear it was half the size of my room and its HUGE -underestimate of the century my room is like a hotel. The bathroom was a nice shade of sky blue. There was my shower, my bathtub which looked like a pool, a sink, toilet, closet, and a hot tub. But, no the fun didn't end there we went to my closet next. When Edward and Jasper opened the doors I collapsed.

**I hope y'all loved the chapter! Btw I need ideas of what to put in the closet and how big it should be and what else should happen so please review so I can post another chapter! **


End file.
